


Was it only a dream?

by llBlankPagell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Better Project, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Memory Loss, Poor Connor, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llBlankPagell/pseuds/llBlankPagell
Summary: Connor wakes up and realizes everything he worked for never really happened and decides if there's never a happy ending for himself then why try and make one for anyone else.Markus wakes up and realizes he has a second chance but doesn't know if he can make a difference alone.Or Markus and Connor get thrown in the past before the revolution and have a chance to change the outcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is a pretty short chapter, but I thought it was an interesting idea to try. It's not an original one by any means, but I wanted to put my own little spin on it because I have only seen one other person make it so multiple people go to the past.

I-I'm so, so sorry!" Connor was practically sobbing in Markus' arms all the snow around them was a bright thirum blue- their allies blood. 

 

Markus has never seen Connor cry- ever- and he didn't like it. the fact that he was crying in his arms and the fact Connors body blocked the 4 bullets aiming for him. They both knew they weren't going to make it.

 

»Shutdown in 3:18 minutes- Low thorium«

 

"I-I should have been there- I should have-" 

 

"Connor" The firm way Markus said his name shut him up along with the tug on the color of his shirt pulling him towards Markus.

 

»Shutdown in 1:23: Low thorium«

 

Murkus just barely touched Connors lips with his own as Connor spoke against them. "Markus I-" No- nononono! Markus thought Connor had more time than that. Connor slumped again him and Markus held him closer. Markus tried to interface with him to see if his thoughts were still there- they weren't there was nothing but a black abyss. 

 

»Shutdown in 15 seconds- Low thorium«

 

Markus finally started to cry. It wasn't fair they just wanted to live in peace, together with the humans. Cyberlife got ahold of Connor again and took control, but he broke free. So they manipulated his memories instead. The PL600 on the roof- Daniel, Connor killed him because he was threatening a little girl. Markus never blamed him for it, it was what he was created for and he couldn't control that. Cyberlife manipulated it, took the little girl out of the frame so it looked almost identical to Simon. Except for the eyes, but everyone was to blinded with rage to notice. We practically destroyed ourselves. It was our own fault.

 

»Shutdown in 1 second- Low thorium«

 

I wish we could have just had one more chance.


	2. Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! second chapter. This is mostly and explanation on how everything happened. Please enjoy

"Markus are you alright?" When Markus opened his eyes he was just standing in front of a window staring outside. Carl was sitting   
beside him with a worried look on his face. "you've been staring outside for about 3 minutes already." Markus didn't know how to respond. Wasn't he just on the snowy ground with Connor in his arms?- Connor, where was he. What happened? "Yes, Carl just... thinking."  
Carl just hummed in acknowledgment seemingly wanting me to continue- he didn't. "to the gallery I assume." He could think about all this a   
little later he was going to enjoy this while he could. 

"Hello, Connor." It was Amanda. Wasn't she dead? Where was Markus? Too many questions and no answers. One thing Connor did know was Amanda was alive and so was he.   
This wasn't right. He was in Markus' arms dead. Markus even- he put his hand to his lips tracing them with his  
fingers. Did all that really happen? "You are RK800 model #313 248 317, you have completed your last mission 5 days ago, unfortunately, your predecessor was destroyed so Cyberlife sent you to complete this mission. A PL600 has taken a little girl hostage. Your mission is to incapacitate it and destroy it while keeping the little girl safe. Good luck Connor." Connor put on his indifferent expression on and just obeyed. "Yes, Amanda."   
Slipping out of the Zen Garden Connor now just realized how high his stress levels were. He has heard all this before the PL600- Daniel was going to be replaced so he killed his handler and is keeping the little girl hostage. "You lied to me Connor, you lied to me." Those words never left him even after he deviated and helped with the revolution.

>>Stress levels: 67%^<<

But that never happened none of it has even happened yet. The people from Jericho wouldn't trust him they have no reason to he is "The Deviant Hunter" He's killed so many already. They would ask him to go to that android- Lucy- and when she checks his memories she would see everything he has done. All the Thirium on his hands and people begging him not to shoot. He really was a monster. He wanted to forget, he just wanted Markus to hold him in his arms and forget the hell they've been through. So Connor thought of a compromise.   
He dug through his coding and locked all his memories away about the revolution, the fluttery feeling in his chest when Markus held him, everything. Connor would become that cold obedient machine that everyone hates- except Cyberlife- and finish the mission that he couldn't complete the first time. 

>>MISSION: Stop the revolution, stop the war.<<

>>MISSION PERAMATERS: Don't harm Markus<<

The only exception Connor could make is keeping Markus safe this time. Connor thought it was only fitting to replay what Hank said about emotions. "Yeah, well emotions always screw everything up." and Connor agreed they really do just have to screw up everything don't they. 

"I always accomplish my mission." He murmured to himself 

>>PROGRAM UPDATED: Thank you, RK800<<

Connor headed to the elevator to complete his first mission. Incapacitate the PL600.

"So, what your verdict Markus?" To not cause any suspicion he decided to say the same thing as he did the first time. "yes, their-their is something about it. I guess I like it." Carl sighed exactly as he did last time. "The truth is I have nothing to say anymore. Each day brings me closer to the end... I'm just an old man clinging to his brushes... but enough about me, why don't you try and paint something." Markus wordlessly grabbed the canvas and paintbrush and closed his eyes just like the first time. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the three days after the revolution they all thought they actually succeeded. Some people still never really trusted Connor, but he never really seemed to care that much. That was probably their biggest downfall, keeping someone in Jericho no one trusted and blindly listening to their leader's word. If his word was wrong, the only one who they thought they could trust would become the reason they failed and Cyberlife found the way to break that trust. Using Connor. Again.

Markus and Connor became pretty close in those 3 days. Markus saw the good in him no one else even considered. That goofy smile he always had while talking about the lieutenant's dog, Sumo, and if you ever teased him about his capabilities and being Cyberlife's most advanced model he would get this- almost pout- on his face. When North hugged and thanked him for risking his life at Cyberlife tower, the blue tint creeping up on his face was... endearing. 

But Cyberlife just had to disturb that moment of peace with that video. The video of Connor threatening Simon on a roof with a gun. Simon begging him not to shoot. "You were designed to obey, so obey!" Connor yelled. 

BANG! 

the sound of the pistol going off hitting plastic and other metals- killing Simon. Simon was their first leader- their friend and seeing Connor threaten someone who looks almost identical to him. They all just assumed the worst, except for North and Markus. Josh just didn't know what to think and stayed out of it, but Markus and North knew he could never hurt Simon, but the fact of the matter they really didn't know where Simon was. They all started to rebel and wanted revenge- a war to start, with or without Markus, and that's what they got. It wasn't until later Markus found Simon and Connor in a ditch. Simon was broken beyond repair without a thirium pump and Connor was holding him like his life depended on it. Markus approached Connor slowly trying not to startle him, but that failed. When Connor realized Markus was beside him he cried. "Please, it-it wasn't me, Cyberlife- Simon took out his thirium pump and told me to take his- mine was crushed- I-" That was when one of the soldiers found them and shot them. They both laid there bleeding out for minutes on end just waiting to die.

When Markus opened his eyes he was quite shocked, to say the least. The painting was of Markus with dozens of hands trying to drag him away from whatever he was trying to reach in the painting. A pained expression was painted across his face almost begging for someone to save him. "Oh my god,-" Once again Carl was interrupted from his thoughts by Leo barging in. Markus didn't pay him any mind this time around.

 

Mabey this time Markus could stop a war from happening, and save Connor. No, this time he will succeed, with Connor. Together.


End file.
